fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Vincenzo Wright
Vincenzo Wright '''is a major character in the animated TV series A in Nationality. He plays a role shrouded in mystery, acting passive in the eyes of the common populace but is secretly the world's most powerful crimelord whose crime organization has manipulated governments and lives. He is the CEO of Liger Corporation, which is actually a supermassiv conglomerate, with a networth of trillions, he is secretly one of the most powerful men in the history of Tenmar. A Ruedan man, he is secretly a significant antagonist for all the rivalling countries, especially since he is actually also a high-ranked super spy for the RNI (Ruedan National Intelligence), and even scarier, a founding member of the DEECO PCB (Department of Ecological Economical Criminology Orginization and Police Comradery Bureau), which would grow to become the most powerful intelligence agency in Tenmar, and is the only agency with significant information on the opposing continent '''Bridgita. Vincenzo is also somehwat feared due to how much he truly knows, being able to get his hands on some rather crucial information far before people even realise he already knows, such as the incoming massive drop of Champagan’s GDP, or Nash Tulip’s interactions with the ambassadors of the continent Crike. According to Junjalani, he is foes with Joey Miranda, the reason as to why is unknown, and a true shocker since the two were such close friends, especially during the time of creating Super Spider Productions, '''a small production company which would soon rise to become Liger Corp. Vincenzo has ordered the offings of multiple people both in and out of Rueda, such as the brutal murder of Nathan Terra, an anti-Ruedan politician, and even Joseph Chrissey, who would later be revealed to be a spy for the enemy nation Francoisstan and an ally of Nathan Terra. Vincenzo's buildings and banks were raided and destroyed during the '''Massive War, but most of his money was either digital, laundered, overseas or invested in other ways and forms so regardless of the destruction it remained intact, and he thrived economically after Rueda's victory in the war. Isarianship A world unified under the Ruedan government would not last long, after only 10 years a revolution would happen and the world was split into seven new nations (becoming six when the Bridgitan Revolutionist Union was liquidated). Vincenzo became an Isarian, which was the least feared state as well as the only one that maintained its peaceful negotiations with the other newly established countries, this was said to be mostly a business strategy. Isaria was without a doubt a State that heavily pushed toward the Left political spectrum, Vincenzo however, being a right-wing persona, played his little games like having plotted and executed the assassination of Xandarian Deir at Colnos Airport so that the Far-Left politican would not even reach Isarian soil, eventually Vincenzo flourished in Isaria, and as the major capitalist superpower he and his influence, as well as his crime syndicate, kept the chances of losing his business under wraps.Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Anti-Villain